Pilot Episode (or The Douchebag Aspect)
Andy French, an aspiring cartoonist working at a waterbed store run by a sleazy, ambiguously Eastern European man named Ron, is forced to take in his annoying little brother, Kevin, after Andy's parents decide to move away to Wyoming and not take Kevin with them. Blurb ''Andy's parents stick his nerdy, little brother Kevin on him. Kevin, who is the total opposite of Andy, poses quite the threat to Andy's slacker lifestyle. Meanwhile, Kevin is having problems of his own, as he is torn between his desire to rat on Andy and his desire to cease being a nerd! '' Plot When Andy French's boss, Ron, tries to force him and the other Waterbed World employees to stay late doing inventory so he can go out with a girl, Andy locks him in the bathroom, allowing everybody to go home and winning him the heart of his pretty co-worker, Gwen. Gwen asks him out on a date, so Andy invites her to a party he's having this Saturday. Later, Andy convinces his roommate and best friend, Jim Kuback, into driving him to his parents, who are moving and want him to pick up his dopey dog, Stogie. He gets a nasty, little surprise when he gets there, however - his parents don't just want him to take his dog, they also want him to take his nerdy younger brother, Kevin. They mention that he doesn't want to move to Wyoming with them. As the two brothers can't stand each other, Andy attempts to get out of it, until his mother tells him Kevin thinks he's cool. Back at Andy's apartment, their third roommate, spiritual and kooky Posey Tyler, doesn't mind Kevin, but sees dark forces inside of Stogie…? Kevin's first day at inner-city school isn't quite the land of scholastic opportunities he's expecting, but at least he gains two new friends: overweight Toby Mundorf and Asian-American George Bang. Back at home, the brothers begin to fall apart when Kevin gets on his soapboax after seeing Andy drinking, and Andy returns the favor by calling Kevin a douchebag. Andy hopes to sneak out to a club to see a ska band with Jim, but they end up running into Kevin, who wants to tag along. When Kevin finds out the club is 21 and over, the little goody-two-shoes is so overcome with guilt for sneaking in that he spills the beans when the bouncer comes over, and gets him and Andy thrown out. Andy blasts Kevin for ruining his fun and tells him to start taking advantage of his newfound freedom. For once, Kevin agrees with Andy. So he uses the internet to transform himself into the spitting image of his "cool" older brother. The next day, Andy has to pick "badass" Kevin up from school after he gets suspended for calling his teacher a "douchebag." Since Kevin wants to take up drinking, Andy buys him a six-pack of Gruber Hof to get him started. Later, Andy tries to make a move on Gwen at the party, but he's forced to put her on hold when Kevin, the self-proclaimed "Grubermeister", gets smashed and causes a scene. After sobering up, Kevin realizes he'll never be cool, so, at Andy's recommendation, he goes back to being a nerd. Category:Episodes